Silent Rain
by Timey Wimey Geeky
Summary: "L'opinion qu'avait Naruto de son sombre coéquipier était très changeante. Un jour il était son meilleur ami, un autre son rival. Une fois il le voyait comme un homme brisé, une autre comme un puissant shinobi. Aujourd'hui, s'était un trou du cul. Un gros trou du cul. Mais son thé était délicieux." Analyse de l'amitié unissant Naruto et Sasuke entre réflexion et insultes notoires.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente humblement ce qui devait être au départ un one-shot et qui par la force des choses s'est transformé en mini fanfiction. L'inspiration est une bête curieuse...

Silent Rain traitera de l'amitié complexe qui lie Naruto et Sasuke (attendez-vous donc à des insultes et des pensées à la limite du suicidaire, courtoisie de notre cher Uchiwa) sur un petit fond de NaruHina (vraiment petit, la romance n'est pas le sujet principal ici). Je préviens ainsi les fans de yaoi qu'ils (je pense que les filles sont majoritaires mais en langue française le masculin l'emporte) ne trouveront pas leur bonheur chez moi. Je trouve juste leur amitié plus intéressante à traiter. Après je ne suis pas sectaire, rien ne vous empêche de jeter un coup d'œil (je vous y encourage même !).

J'espère que vous apprécierez cet essai de ma part dans l'analyse des méandres de l'esprit de nos deux comparses favoris.

Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste à un grand malade : Mister Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

La pluie tombait sur Konoha en cette fin de matinée. Des trombes d'eau descendaient du ciel pour venir envahir les rues et gorger les terres, assurant ainsi le rendement à venir des cultures. Un symbole de vie.

Les nuages gris s'amoncelaient et cachaient la lumière, réduisant la visibilité. On ne voyait pas à 20 mètres derrière ce rideau de pluie et de grisaille.

« Pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui alors, hein ? » se dit Sasuke avec ennui, prostré derrière la baie vitrée de son salon donnant sur sa cour intérieur. Malgré sa grande acuité visuelle, le shinobi n'arrivait pas à distinguer la barrière délimitant la maison principale dans laquelle il résidait du reste du domaine Uchiwa. L'entrainement était définitivement banni de l'ordre du jour.

Un soupir de lassitude échappa ses lèvres. A part s'entrainer il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. 3 options se présentaient à lui : lire un livre, nettoyer la maison ou dormir.

La première option était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il aimait plonger dans des histoires sans fin et suivre les exploits de héros oubliés. Cela l'empêchait de penser. Le jeune homme avait pour habitude de s'installer dans le vieux fauteuil de son père près de la fenêtre, imitant sans le vouloir un vieux souvenir et procédait à sa lecture. Il pouvait rester là dès heures. Il lui arrivait parfois de passer des nuits blanches, happé par un très bon roman. Arrivé à la dernière page, il s'effondrait, épuisé. Le sommeil qui s'en suivait était toujours un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar. Paradoxalement c'était très reposant.

Oui, Sasuke aimait beaucoup lire. C'est donc avec regret que le jeune homme laissa de côté cette option. Il avait relu au moins 3 fois chaque livre présent dans cette maison. Il lui faudrait aller à la bibliothèque, mais avec ce temps...

Le shinobi considéra l'option n°2 un bref instant avant de se raviser. Sa maison était _immaculée_. Pas une tache, pas une miette, pas un gramme de poussière ne croisait son champ de vision. Il pensa dans un mélange de fierté et d'amertume que plus aucune trace de sang n'était visible sur les murs.

Ses mains portaient encore les cicatrices de l'époque à laquelle il avait frotté chaque parcelle du domaine avec frénésie. Sasuke se rappel s'être énervé comme un fou sorti de l'asile contre ses mains, qui, après avoir nettoyé la maison de ses grands-parents, avaient à leur tour tachées de leur sang la table de la cuisine, meurtries par trop d'efforts. Il les avait frappées contre les murs avec colère. Tout devait être parfait, _absolument_ _parfait_.

Son désir d'éradiquer toute preuve visible de la pire nuit de sa vie l'avait conduit dans une transe presque démentielle. Le petit garçon avait alors passé 3 semaines à récurer de fond en comble le domaine Uchiwa tout entier sans jamais s'arrêter plus de 3 heures.

Il avait terminé son grand nettoyage, éreinté et en larme devant l'endroit où avaient git les corps sans vie de ses parents. Peut-être dans le but d'enfoncer encore plus le petit garçon dans le désespoir l'univers lui avait joué un tour ignoble : ça avait été la tache la plus difficile à enlever.

Encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'il entrait dans cette pièce, Sasuke pouvait sentir une faible odeur de vinaigre, l'idéal pour faire partir les traces de sang comme le sait tout bon ninja. Le parquet à cet endroit-là, légèrement gondolé, en était imbibé à jamais. Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait les doses industrielles qu'il avait déversé pour faire partir ce maudit liquide pourpre. Mais quel soulagement le petit garçon d'alors avait ressenti en regardant la dernière preuve de l'assassinat de son clan disparaitre à jamais ! Comme si le monde redevenait normal. Depuis le jeune homme avait gardé un certain attrait pour la propreté, proche parfois de l'obsession.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à aller dormir. Il se dit avec ironie qu'il avait une vie _très_ remplie pour n'avoir que 3 options d'occupation par temps de pluie ! C'est le genre de choses qui arrivent quand on se consacre entièrement à un but précis. Pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le début de la journée Sasuke maudit Itachi dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Au moment où le jeune homme allait fermer les yeux pour rejoindre le monde de Morphée, un bruit sourd atteint ses oreilles. Étant un ninja (_et un très bon d'ailleurs_, il ajouterait) il n'eut aucune peine à en distinguer l'origine : ça venait de la porte d'entrée.

Le shinobi se retourna dans son lit, qui que cela puisse être il n'irait pas répondre. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, enfin, pour être plus précis il n'avait _jamais_ envie de voir personne, et encore moins quand il était si bien installé. Ignorant les coups qui retentirent à nouveau, il ferma les yeux.

« ENFOIRÉ JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA ! OUVRE! » Cria sans aucune pudeur ce qui semblait être à l'Uchiwa son abrutit de coéquipier : Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus bruyant de Konoha. Cet empaffé portait bien son surnom. S'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt de marteler sa porte elle finirait par céder.

Pensant à ses magnifiques boiseries, le jeune homme quitta son doux lit pour rejoindre l'auteur de ce tapage. Il prit une grande inspiration – _il ne fallait pas tuer cet idiot_ – avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Sasuke ne connaissait personne d'autre avec des goûts vestimentaires aussi douteux. Le fait que Naruto soit encore vivant avec une tenue aussi visible en mission (sérieusement, _orange?_) l'étonnerait toujours. Heureusement, la Godaime n'était pas assez folle pour lui donner des missions d'infiltration, sinon il ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde.

L'Uchiwa se dit que de toute façon, même habillé totalement en noir son ami était loin d'être discret. Rien qu'en reprenant son souffle il était bruyant. Les mains posées sur les genoux, la tête baissée, il respirait lourdement.

Il était également complètement trempé, ses cheveux blonds d'habitudes rebelles sur sa tête lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait dû courir sous la pluie jusqu'ici.

Le dit ninja releva finalement la tête pour fixer ses yeux bleus, visiblement ennuyé, dans le noir de ceux de Sasuke, impassible :

« _ Bon alors, tu me laisses entrer ? Grommela-t-il

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut le claquement de la porte se refermant sur son nez.

_ Salaud ! C'est comme ça que tu traites les amis ?! Ouvre immédiatement ! Tu vas quand même pas me laisser crever sous la pluie ?! » S'insurgea le futur Hokage

Derrière la porte, le brun restait stoïque. Il pouvait entendre Naruto crier à plein poumon, l'invectivant de le laisser entrer. Sasuke considérait tranquillement la question pendant que son meilleur ami restait sous la pluie à attraper la mort. Il avait rarement des jours de congé et la perspective d'en passer une partie avec son coéquipier ne l'enchantait guère.

Soudain les cris s'arrêtèrent. Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suivit avant que la voix du blond ne ressurgisse à nouveau dans un faible murmure :

« Sasuke, j'ai besoin d'aide »

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

L'opinion qu'avait Naruto de son sombre coéquipier était très changeante. Un jour il était son meilleur ami, un autre son rival. Une fois il le voyait comme un homme brisé, une autre comme un puissant shinobi.

Aujourd'hui, s'était un trou du cul. Un gros trou du cul. Mais son thé était délicieux.

« _ Sérieusement, tu m'aurais laissé geler dehors sous la pluie sans aucun scrupule ? Demanda-t-il amèrement à son ami, dos à lui, occupé à préparer des snacks sur le plan de travail de sa magnifique cuisine.

Sasuke hocha les épaules. Le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il était sûr qu'il souriait (enfin un petit sourire d'Uchiwa, imperceptible pour les yeux non-habitués). Quel enfoiré !

Cependant le futur Hokage oublia vite sa rancœur une fois que la nourriture arriva à sa portée. Il était affamé et ces petits gâteaux avaient l'air succulents.

Après en avoir reniflé un suspicieusement (le bâtard pourrait très bien l'empoisonner, _sait-on jamais_) il le porta à sa bouche. Il ne vit pas son ami rouler des yeux face à son petit manège, trop occupé à mâcher joyeusement la précieuse offrande.

Bientôt il n'en restait plus une miette. Le brun qui s'était assis entre temps en face de lui n'aura pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, il sirotait son thé en silence en contemplant la pluie par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air serin pour une fois.

Naruto lui accordait ça : le trou du cul savait recevoir. Le plus difficile finalement c'était d'entrer. Néanmoins, une fois à l'intérieur, on avait droit à un homme poli vous offrant à boire et à manger avec tout le décorum. Sasuke, aussi distant et froid soit-il, venait après tout d'une famille noble de Konoha et ainsi avait été élevé en conséquence. S'il le voulait, le shinobi pouvait passer pour un parfait gentleman. Il avait des manières et le blond devait le reconnaitre : une certaine prestance que lui n'aurait jamais. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il était venu.

« _ Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose, commença-t-il difficilement. Le fait de lui demander une faveur lui pesait beaucoup. Le jeune homme avait sa fierté. Il avala le restant de son thé vert d'une traite et continua devant son ami toujours impassible :

_ Il y a du nouveau dans ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air », termina-t-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête, les joues rouges. Il fixa son regard sur la tasse entre ses mains. L'enfoiré avait un très joli service en porcelaine bleu nuit qui devait sans doute valoir une petite fortune. Ça lui rappelait _ses_ cheveux. Décidément tout le ramenait à _elle_ en ce moment.

Il releva les yeux pour les poser sur l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le scrutait avec sérieux. Le futur Hokage se dit qu'au moins il avait réussi à attirer son attention. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement : c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le shinobi solitaire, de par son statut de glaçon le plus frigide de Konoha était très difficile à intéresser. Certes il s'était un peu radouci avec les années mais il restait toujours d'une froideur extrême, au plus grand désespoir de Sakura. Naruto, contrairement à sa coéquipière avait réussi à s'y faire. Bien sûr, il était très volubile, et de ce fait s'était souvent heurté au silence de son ami face à ses tentatives pour commencer une conversation.

Cela avait engendré de nombreux moments horriblement gênants (enfin, surtout pour lui, le bâtard avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement de le mettre dans l'embarras) mais Naruto restait Naruto : il n'abandonnait jamais.

Seulement, le jeune homme avait aussi dû s'adapter. Certes, au fil des ans il avait réussi à obtenir des réponses de son coéquipier, jusqu'à instaurer un climat de confiance doublé d'une amicale rivalité mais le brun, contrairement à lui ne serait jamais quelqu'un de très bavard. Il lui avait donc fallu apprendre à partager ses silences.

Cela avait été très difficile au départ. L'Uchiwa l'envoyait se faire voir à chaque fois qu'il restait plus de 5 minutes à ses côtés en dehors des missions. Et quand le blond restait plus longtemps il finissait toujours par l'ouvrir, au grand dam de son comparse. Dans ces moments-là ils en venaient régulièrement aux mains. Naruto se souvenait d'une journée en particulier où son ami avait été encore plus irritable que d'accoutumé.

Par une belle soirée d'été, Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Par une belle soirée d'été, Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer.

Le futur Hokage avait pris pour habitude de marcher avec le brun quand Kakashi les congédiait après l'entrainement. Ils habitaient dans la même partie du village alors ils faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble, le plus souvent dans un silence confortable. Cela ne dérangeait pas le blond, pourtant très loquace. En effet, leur sensei les relâchait la plupart du temps assez tard ce qui leur donnait l'occasion d'admirer le soleil se coucher derrière le mont Hokage en rentrant chez eux. Un spectacle époustouflant dont il ne se lasserait probablement jamais.

Ce soir-là, l'Uchiwa qui avait été de mauvais poil toute la journée allait prendre une autre direction à un croisement sans lui jeter un regard. Un peu surpris par ce changement dans leurs petites habitudes, Naruto lui avait demandé tout naturellement où il allait :

« _ Ça ne te regarde pas ! Aboya violemment Sasuke avant de continuer sa route les mains dans les poches.

Le blond, peu enclin à le laisser tranquille après s'être fait jeter comme une merde (_faut dire ce qui est_) lui cria à son tour en courant vers lui :

_ C'est quoi ton problème bâtard ?! C'était juste une question ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit son bras vers son épaule pour le retourner mais le brun l'esquiva et lui mit son poing dans la figure. La discussion était terminée.

Le futur Hokage ne savait pas pourquoi son ami se mettait dans un état pareil. Il leur arrivait régulièrement de se battre après une conversation houleuse, mais jamais aussi vite et aussi brutalement. Sasuke était sérieux, il visait ses points vitaux.

Quelque chose clochait, le jeune homme était confus. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arriverait pas à bien réfléchir tout en évitant les coups de son opposant. En plus il commençait à être en colère lui aussi. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et ses réflexes. Le monde autour de lui ralentissait, il devenait plus attentif. Le blond pouvait mieux distinguer les mouvements de son adversaire.

L'Uchiwa avait perdu de sa grâce naturelle. L'envie de sang prenait le dessus, rendant ses gestes moins contrôlés et plus abruptes. Il devait aussi être fatigué après l'entrainement de la journée. Son visage d'habitude inexpressif était déformé par la rage. L'Uzumaki ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait _désespéré_. Le brun cherchait sans cesse à l'atteindre, trébuchant presque dans le processus. Il ne pensait plus, c'était certain. Sasuke était un ninja offensif mais aussi un tacticien, il était infiniment plus intelligent que ça.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre Naruto avait peur en présence de son coéquipier. Seulement il ne savait plus à ce stade s'il avait peur de lui ou pour lui. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était très étrange. Il avait aussi une irrésistible envie de le frapper ce qui n'aidait pas. Mais il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'Uchiwa allait visiblement mal, autant ne pas en rajouter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi facile de le toucher. L'enfoiré était redoutable.

Malheureusement, cela se confirma : le jeune homme ne pouvait pas combattre et réfléchir en même temps. Obnubilé par ses pensées, il jaugea mal la distance qui le séparait du prochain tacle du vengeur. Son allonge était grande et Naruto n'avait fait qu'un petit saut en arrière. En un éclair il se retrouva au sol avec les mains de Sasuke autour du cou. Il sentit son souffle se briser dans sa gorge alors que son coéquipier resserrait son emprise. Il était cinglé ! Il allait vraiment le tuer !

Il semblait incapable de fixer son regard, ses yeux devenus rouges bougeaient dans tous les sens et son sharigan tournoyait follement. Sa respiration était erratique et son visage tordu comme s'il souffrait. Le shinobi était hors de contrôle.

Le blond sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'était plus capable de lutter et personne ne viendrait l'aider. Les deux ninjas se trouvaient dans une ruelle reculée du centre du village. Il n'y avait pas de patrouille dans cette zone et il n'était pas certain qu'un civil risque de s'aventurer vers eux s'il voyait ce qu'il se passait. Il serait sans doute trop effrayé. Konoha était peut-être en paix pour le moment mais les meurtres étaient toujours monnaie courante. Leur monde était violent par nature.

Dans un dernier effort, le ninja serra les poignets de son ami avec tout ce qui lui restait, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans la chair jusqu'à le faire saigner et tenta de le raisonner :

« Sa...su...ke, ar...arrête ! Articula-t-il difficilement dans un souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Naruto savait qu'il devait probablement être violet au niveau du visage, la strangulation ne lui étant pas étrangère. Bientôt son cerveau manquerait d'oxygène et il perdrait connaissance pour mourir lentement d'asphyxie. Merde ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça !

« Ar...ar ...arrête ! » Essaya-t-il à nouveau. Il avait si mal ! Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites et son sang frapper frénétiquement dans ses tympans. Il ne distinguait plus son adversaire du reste du monde à cause de ses yeux baignés de larmes de douleur. Il avait l'impression de couler.

Il allait mourir. Le grand Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage en devenir, allait trépasser. Il n'avait jamais voulu la mort. Même dans ses moments de pur désespoir il n'avait pu s'y résigner. Il n'abandonnait jamais, c'était comme ça.

Il lui fallait toujours aller de l'avant car le passé était trop douloureux pour être ressassé. L'avenir, lui, était incertain. Ça lui plaisait. Le blond se demandait parfois si son désir d'avancer ne s'apparentait pas à une énorme fuite en avant. Peut-être que, dans ce cas-là, la mort était son ultime échappatoire ?

Pour penser comme ça son cerveau devait vraiment commencer à manquer d'air. Naruto le sentait, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il coulait, de plus en plus profondément dans un océan de noir.

« _ Hé merde. » se dit-il. Le shinobi n'aurait même pas l'honneur de mourir debout. Maudit soit l'Uchiwa, il reviendrait le hanter ! Son fantôme irait pisser sur sa tête de hérisson les soirs de pleine lune ! Cette résolution en tête, il se laissa aller dans l'abime qui lui tendait les bras.

Puis il refit surface. La pression sur son cou avait disparu. Sa dernière injonction avait dû atteindre les méandres de l'esprit de Sasuke car celui-ci l'avait enfin lâché. Haletant, les traits tirés et les yeux exorbités, il restait figé à le regarder avec effroi. La réalisation de ce qu'il avait été en train de faire semblait l'avoir percuté de plein fouet. L'Uchiwa pleurait. Naruto ne savait pas si son ami s'en était rendu compte vu l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Il avait été comme _possédé_.

L'afflux d'air frais qui suivit sa libération lui brûla la gorge. Le blond se mit à tousser furieusement. Cela sembla tirer le brun de sa rêverie qui s'enleva d'au-dessus de lui pour s'effondrer sur le sol juste à côté. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel l'Uzumaki reprenait peu à peu contenance, se raclant la gorge de temps en temps.

Il avait failli y passer. Il aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui de la main de son meilleur ami. Merde ! Que c'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi diable Sasuke avait pété les plombs comme cela ? Naruto n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes mais il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tournant la tête vers la source de ses interrogations, il regarda à nouveau les sillons qu'avaient creusés les larmes de l'Uchiwa sur ses joues, rendus visibles par la poussière qui recouvrait les deux shinobis. Il avait vraiment semblé désespéré. Aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas un jour comme les autres.

Comment est-ce que cette histoire avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui, l'enfoiré allait prendre à gauche et...

_Oh_

« _ Qui allais-tu voir ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, brisant le silence. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il aurait pu aller de ce côté-là. _Ça lui ressemblait tellement. _Si le désespoir avait un visage, il se trouvait à côté de lui.

Sasuke, toujours allongé par terre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel maintenant sombre de Konoha, prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre, la voix brisée :

_ Ma mère. »

Mikoto Uchiwa était née un matin pluvieux d'été. Elle reposait maintenant sous un chêne aux côtés de son mari au cimetière de Konoha.

Naruto n'avait jamais connu sa mère mais il comprenait. Parfois les poings parlaient plus que les mots.

* * *

« _ Ça a un rapport avec _Hinata-san_ n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sasuke, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Naruto, soudainement ramené sur terre par la voix basse de l'Uchiwa s'étouffa avec son thé. Comment l'enfoiré avait-il su ?

Le brun, apparemment capable de lire dans les pensées ce jour-là répondit à sa question silencieuse :

_ Tu le caches très mal. »

Si l'Uzumaki avait lui aussi le don d'écouter les réflexions internes de son ami il y entendrait : « Aussi mal qu'elle crétin ! ». Mais à la place, il eut droit à :

« _ Tout le monde est au courant tu sais ?

Mince ! Était-il si mauvais à le cacher ? Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. Probablement oui. Le ninja n'avait jamais été bon pour garder les secrets, à part peut-être celui scellé dans son corps. Si tout le monde était au courant cela voulait dire que...

Oh il allait avoir un _gros_ problème, un _énorme_ problème ! Mais juste pour être sure il allait poser la question :

_ Quand tu dis tout le monde...

_ Oui, Neji aussi », lui répondit l'Uchiwa d'un air moqueur. Le bâtard avait l'air de se faire plaisir.

« Hé merde » pensa le futur Hokage. Il était foutu. Si jamais Neji était au courant pour ses plans du lendemain soir il serait mal barré.

Une fois, le shinobi aux cheveux longs l'avait menacé de lui couper les testicules avec son chakra juste pour avoir tendu un verre d'alcool à sa chère cousine un soir de fête. Naruto avait pris l'intimidation très au sérieux. Le futur Hokage était convaincu que le Hyuuga en était capable. Inconsciemment il rapprocha ses mains de son entrejambe sous la table et déglutit.

Néanmoins, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, ça lui faisait plaisir de constater que les 2 cousins s'entendaient si bien maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu grâce à lui.

Mettant sa peur de l'instinct hyper-protecteur de Neji de côté, l'Uzumaki revint sur la raison de sa venue :

« _ Je l'ai invité à sortir, déclara-t-il enfin le rouge aux joues.

_ Il était temps.

_ Tu peux parler monsieur le puceau ! Rétorqua-t-il avec humour. À sa remarque, la peau au-dessus de l'œil droit de Sasuke se contracta, signe d'énervement. Il avait marqué un point.

_ Contrairement à toi je suis encore pur par choix, répliqua-t-il sèchement

Laissant glisser la pique que le shinobi venait de lui envoyer, Naruto se mit à sourire :

_ Quelle vie trépidante tu mènes Sasuke ! Plaisanta-t-il

Le brun le foudroya du regard :

_ Pense ce que tu veux. »

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Les moments où les deux amis parlaient librement comme cela étaient rares. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Naruto était secrètement content, et aussi un peu inquiet pour son vis-à-vis.

C'était vrai qu'il était encore vierge par choix. Toutes les filles de Konoha, dont leur coéquipière (bien que Sakura s'était un peu calmée) baisaient le sol sur lequel il marchait, ce n'était donc pas les occasions qui lui manquaient. Le shinobi préférait juste rester seul. Les rencontres amoureuses n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Le blond avait sa théorie sur les raisons de son célibat, voire de son comportement glacial en général :

_Sasuke se préparait à mourir._

Son but ultime était de tuer son grand frère et il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie dans le processus. L'Uzumaki aimait à penser que c'était pour eux qu'il était comme ça, pour ne pas qu'ils s'attachent et ainsi pleurent sa mort. Mais l'Uchiwa n'était pas aussi gentil. Il ne voulait probablement aucune distraction qui l'éloigne de sa haine envers Itachi. Car s'il créait trop de liens, cela pourrait remettre sa détermination en cause.

« _ Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? S'enquit le brun curieusement, sortant encore une fois son coéquipier de sa rêverie.

_ Elle s'est évanouie. » Lui répondit-il en rigolant, un sourire béat accroché au visage.

* * *

La suite lundi.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke connaissait très peu Hinata Hyuuga. En tout et pour tout dans sa vie il n'avait dû lui parler que 6 fois. Néanmoins, il se souvenait de chaque conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle avec précision.

Malgré sa frêle apparence, la jeune femme lui avait fait forte impression. Son léger bégaiement était agaçant mais ses mots étaient choisis avec soin. Chaque parole de sa part lui avait transpercé la peau. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Peut-être était-ce une spécialité des Hyuuga ? L'Uchiwa avait entendu dire que Neji était comme cela lui aussi. C'était extrêmement déstabilisant.

_« Vous êtes un homme b-bien triste Uchiwa-san. »_

_« Sou - souhaitez-vous mourir ? »_

Elle lui avait dit des paroles si dures avec tant de douceur qu'il s'en était trouvé ébranlé. Il avait été incapable de se mettre en colère comme il l'aurait normalement fait. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme avait gagné son respect.

Il trouvait son extrême gentillesse à la fois idiote et admirable. La kunoichi était une des seules personnes à encore rendre les hommages à son clan une fois par an le jour des morts. Elle déposait des fleurs blanches sur la tombe de la famille Uchiwa avant d'aller visiter d'autres sépultures de personnes oubliées. Hinata ne gagnait rien de ses actions mais elle le faisait quand même. Il ne la comprenait pas mais il trouvait ça beau.

C'était donc sans surprise qu'il avait découvert les sentiments de la jeune femme envers son coéquipier. Elle avait probablement été la seule à l'époque à être capable de voir derrière les apparences et d'apprécier le jeune garçon rejeté de tous. Elle l'aimait depuis l'académie, et la pauvre avait énormément de mal à le cacher. Même Sasuke qui n'était pas un expert en la matière l'avait remarqué. Et le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle à cause de ça :

Hinata était tombée amoureuse d'un crétin aveugle.

Naruto n'avait rien vu : ses petits sourires, ses encouragements timides, ses joues rouges et ses doigts s'entrechoquant. Absolument rien, pas même ses évanouissements !

Cet _empaffé_ était passé à côté d'elle sans rien voir pendant des années, lui préférant l'idiote Sakura, petite fille criarde, peu sure de soi et _tellement_ agaçante. Très loin de la merveilleuse kunoichi qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

Et puis un jour il la remarqua enfin. Sasuke avait été présent et n'avait rien loupé du spectacle.

* * *

Il n'avait suffi que d'un rire.

Hinata, de par sa nature timide était tout en retenue. Il était donc rare de la voir partager des émotions intenses et encore plus en public. Cela lui venait aussi de son éducation : elle devait tenir son rang. Mais un soir, autour d'une table à Ichiraku avec leur deux équipes de ninja réunies à bavarder joyeusement la jeune femme avait été assez détendue pour lâcher un peu du lest.

L'Uchiwa ne se souvenait plus de qui émanait la blague sur les chiens qui ne baissaient pas les yeux (probablement Kiba) mais cette personne avait fait mouche. La jeune Hyuuga avait alors baigné l'assistance de son rire cristallin. Chacun autour de la tablée avait rejoint la kunoichi dans son fou rire sauf l'Uzumaki et lui-même (Sasuke avait une réputation à tenir).

Naruto avait semblé fasciné par l'héritière des Hyuuga. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais entendu rire. Le shinobi en avait eu le rouge aux joues. Pendant le reste du repas il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin, à la fois tendres et confus.

Le futur Hokage allait rester confus encore plusieurs mois avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. _Dieu qu'il était lent à la détente !_

Le jeune homme ne l'admettrait jamais mais ça avait été amusant d'observer son ami changer de comportement envers Hinata au fil des mois. Il devenait une tout autre personne en sa présence, plus calme, plus timide et tellement plus maladroit !

Les moments les plus drôles étaient quand il essayait de la faire rire à nouveau. Naruto se mettait littéralement à faire n'importe quoi : il racontait des blagues sans aucun sens, faisait des pirouettes bizarres sur lui-même (qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler au brun la vue d'un Lee totalement saoul, _mais en moins bien_), mettait ses baguettes dans son nez au restaurant… Si l'héritière n'avait pas été aveuglée par ses propres sentiments elle l'aurait pris pour un cinglé.

Hélas pour lui, ses tentatives ne réussissaient que très rarement, la jeune femme était trop crispée en sa présence pour pouvoir rire librement. Néanmoins, il est arrivé quelques fois que cela fonctionne mystérieusement. Dans ces moments-là, Naruto paraissait le plus heureux des hommes.

Sasuke n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'amour mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Après tout, il en avait été un témoin privilégié : ses parents s'étaient aimés tendrement.

Tout passait dans leur regard : l'estime, le désir, la reconnaissance, la sérénité et dans les petits gestes : un bruissement d'épaule, une caresse sur la joue, un baiser sur le front.

Naruto et Hinata étaient peut-être beaucoup moins âgés et démonstratifs mais l'Uchiwa avait aperçu dans leurs yeux la même chaleur que ses parents avaient partagé. Il savait qu'un développement dans leur relation arriverait à un moment ou à un autre.

Si seulement sa coéquipière pouvait être patiente.

* * *

« _ Ah ils vont me rendre dingue ! S'était exclamée un jour Sakura alors que les deux shinobis s'entrainaient ensemble. Elle foudroyait du regard les deux amoureux en devenir à l'autre bout du terrain, occupés à parler timidement du temps qu'il faisait sur Konoha en cette saison.

_ Ça fait 1 an que les choses ont enfin bougé du côté de Naruto ! 1 an qu'il la regarde avec un sourire béat ! 1 an que je m'efforce de faire agir Hinata ! Mais rien ! Rien ! Rien ! RIEN ! S'insurgeait-elle en essayant de le toucher avec ses poings gorgés de chakra. Sasuke nota légèrement inquiet qu'ils étaient un peu trop dosés pour un simple combat amical.

_ Est-ce humainement possible d'être aussi niais ? Mais comment font-ils pour ne rien voir ? C'est pourtant évident ! Merde elle s'évanouit quand il s'approche de trop près ! Avait-elle déclaré avec humeur alors que son poing droit allait dangereusement effleurer l'oreille gauche de l'Uchiwa.

Soudain, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'arrêta dans son élan pour regarder vers la cause de son agacement, inconsciente du fait que son coéquipier était sur le point de lui trancher la gorge avec un kunai.

_ Nom de Dieu Sakura ! S'écria le brun en déviant la trajectoire de sa main au dernier moment.

_ Regarde-les Sasuke-kun ! Regarde-les ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle aurait pu mourir par un geste malencontreux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ou peut-être avait-elle trop confiance en lui ? Elle pointait son doigt ganté vers les deux shinobis :

_ Ne sont-ils pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Imagine comme leurs enfants seraient mignons ! dit-elle l'air rêveur.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que la kunoichi lui répétait son discours sur le parfait couple que serait Naruto et Hinata. Cela tournait à l'obsession.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Les autres kunoichis de leur génération (plus Lee à sa grande surprise) ne parlaient que de ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aller les voir et arrêter de l'emmerder continuellement à ce sujet ?

Sasuke avait maintenant cessé de lutter. Ses tentatives infructueuses pour la faire taire n'avaient jamais abouties. Il se contentait de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Ça lui suffisait généralement.

Mais pas cette fois. Sakura tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux couleur forêt sur lui, le scrutant avec anticipation. Elle attendait une réponse. « Merde » pensa-t-il. Le brun devait s'exécuter, alors il lui déclara avec éloquence :

_ Hn.

La rose fronça les sourcils : mauvaise réponse. Il réprima un léger tremblement.

L'Uchiwa n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait peur de sa coéquipière, mais depuis qu'elle avait gagné une force herculéenne il faisait un peu plus attention en sa présence. Elle avait toujours un caractère de cochon, et contrairement au début de leur collaboration dans l'équipe 7 elle n'hésitait plus à le lui faire gouter. Sasuke, de par son grand talent de shinobi avait très peu de cicatrices sur le corps, mais la jeune femme dans un grand accès de fureur (Naruto l'appelait « l'incident ») lui en avait laissé 2 ! Il soupira :

_ Tu as raison, ils seraient parfaits ensemble, consenti-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_ N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautillant joyeusement.

D'un coup elle s'arrêta. Sa joie était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le brun recula d'un pas.

_ Mais si ça continue comme ça nous ne serons plus en vie quand ça se produira !

Elle semblait horrifiée à cette idée.

_ Que devons-nous faire Sasuke-kun ?

Le dit Sasuke tiqua au mot « nous ». Il entendit à peine sa coéquipière réfléchir tout haut à un moyen de rapprocher les deux têtes de linottes.

_ Leur arranger un rendez-vous ? Non, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte s'ils se trouvaient dans un cadre romantique. Les pousser l'un vers l'autre pour qu'ils s'embrassent accidentellement ? Non ça n'arrive que dans les shojos. Les enfermer dans un placard ? Non ils sont ninjas quand même ! Ils seraient capables de sortir. Kidnapper Hinata-san et la livrer nue à Naruto ? À creuser, mais le crétin est un peu trop honnête pour que ça marche vraiment...

L'Uchiwa n'avait suivis que d'une oreille le monologue de la rose jusqu'à la partie sur la séquestration et le kidnapping. Il allait encore une fois devoir la remettre sur le droit chemin :

_ Oh je sais ! Si on... commença-t-elle extatique

_ On ne va rien faire Sakura. La coupa-t-il calmement

_ Mais Sasuke-kun ! Naruto…

_ Doit se rendre compte de certaines choses par lui-même. Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde de façon à la faire taire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Rien de bon n'en ressortirait si tous les deux s'en mêlaient. Néanmoins, ça ne suffit pas à la rassurer.

_ Oui mais c'est de Naruto dont on parle ! Ça pourrait prendre des années ! Protesta-t-elle

Sakura n'avait pas tort.

Le jeune homme tourna alors son regard vers le sujet de leur conversation. Il regardait Hinata partir avec insistance, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joues rosies. Quand elle disparut enfin de son champ de vision le shinobi se figea un instant. L'Uchiwa avec ses yeux de faucons aperçu ceux de son coéquipiers, complètement exorbités. Son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il resta immobile encore quelques secondes avant – devant l'amusement de Sasuke et la surprise de Sakura – de commencer à se frapper le front contre le tronc d'arbre à côté de lui.

L'information était enfin arrivée jusqu'à son cerveau. Le brun sourit :

_ Les choses risquent de bouger plus tôt que prévu, Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient. »

Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était content.

Comme pour extérioriser ses émotions à sa place, Sakura laissa échapper un cri de joie tout en serrant son bras. Pour une fois ça ne le dérangeait pas.

* * *

« _ Non. Déclara froidement l'Uchiwa

_ Oh allez Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Se plaignit l'Uzumaki

_ Non.

_ Fais-ça pour moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! Tenta-t-il

_ Choisis mieux tes arguments parce que ça, ça ne risque pas de marcher.

_ Tu es sans cœur ! S'exaspéra le blond

_ Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ? Demanda l'Uchiwa d'un air dédaigneux. T'es vraiment lent.

_ Non penses-tu ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais un enfoiré !

_ Alors pourquoi tu viens vers moi ? L'interrogea-t-il, ennuyé.

_ Tu crois que t'étais mon premier choix ? Je ne peux pas demander à Neji, il me tuerait. Shikamaru a la flemme et Shino est trop bizarre. Les autres gars ne s'y connaissent pas assez.

_ Et Iruka-sensei ? Essaya-t-il, tout pour ne pas avoir ce calvaire !

_ En mission. C'est les vacances scolaires je te rappelle.

« Hé merde ! » pensa le brun. Il tombait à court d'arguments. Il aurait pu proposer Kakashi mais s'il lisait toujours ses bouquins il ne lui serait d'aucun secours, sans compter le fait qu'il serait certainement en mission lui aussi. Qui d'autre ?

_ Et pourquoi pas une fille abrutit ? T'as pensé à Sakura ?

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si une deuxième tête était sortie de son épaule et avait commencé à l'appeler « maman ».

_ Je ne peux pas demander à Sakura ! T'es malade !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Objecta-t-il en soupirant de frustration. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

_ C'est une fille !

_ Je suis au courant merci.

_ Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je serais plus à l'aise avec un homme. Dit-il en détournant les yeux. Ça sentait l'embrouille.

_ T'as peur qu'elle te frappe c'est ça ? Se moqua Sasuke, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres

_ Non mais tu te rends pas compte ! Ça sera long ! Je pars de zéro, alors avec elle je risque la commotion cérébrale ! S'écria Naruto, apeuré. Contrairement à toi je ne veux pas mourir puceau !

_ Ok, t'as dernière chance viens de s'envoler, dégage de chez moi. Déclara-t-il d'un air agacé.

_ Oh allez Sasuke ! S'il te plait ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Le supplia-t-il avec énergie.

L'Uchiwa le regarda fixement, il semblait vraiment désespéré. Il se mit à sourire : autant en tirer profit. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il vit le visage du blond se déconfire. Il avait peur, excellent.

_ Très bien Naruto. Je consens à ta requête.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux couleur océan de manière confuse. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou effrayé, pensa alors tout haut le futur Hokage.

_ Commence déjà par dire merci, s'exaspéra le brun

_ Pas avant que tu me dises quelle est la contrepartie. Rétorqua suspicieusement son coéquipier.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai. Lui indiqua-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur son visage d'ange.

Naruto blêmit. Sasuke souriait beaucoup trop aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Bon on commence quand ?

_ Tu iras te changer et après on débutera, mais avant ça : une question.

Le blond soupira de nouveau, au point où il en était.

_ Vas-y.

_ Si Hinata-san s'est évanouie, comment sais-tu qu'elle a accepté ton invitation ?

Le brun s'attendait à ce que Naruto face une tête de crétin et se tire en courant pour aller chercher la jeune femme et lui extorquer une réponse mais le ninja n'était pas le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien.

_ Je lui ai laissé une lettre et elle m'a répondu. Dit-il simplement en souriant. Il avait l'air serin.

Peut-être avait-il grandit un peu finalement ?

* * *

Saurez-vous retrouver la référence à Shaun Of the Dead qui s'est glissée dans ce chapitre ? Attention c'est très subtil.


End file.
